


危险领域

by LittleDamara



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, antiutopia, 反乌托邦, 哨兵向导
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara





	危险领域

他在阳光中睁开眼。  
沙漠从亚历山大·马宏面前铺展，延伸，直至与白亮的天空相接，完整了一个干燥炎热的世界。他听见自己加重的呼吸，由体内而发，像夏季厚云上沉闷的雷，笼罩在防尘围脖之下。热风袭来，滚动细微的沙粒，覆盖在他平放在地面的手背，填满了指甲间的缝隙。风再稍微大些，沙子弹在他裸露在围脖外的颧骨上。  
不远处有个小东西在原地规律晃动，颜色像是沙漠单调的枯黄中一颗发亮的珍珠。  
马宏撑起身体，细沙从他肩头滑落，头盔沉重，过于紧地勒着他的太阳穴。他的躯体无力，骨头在肌肉皮肤之下颤抖。裤腿一部分从军靴里掉出，漏进一些沙子。它们进去之前滚烫，在马宏的袜子里细密刺激着他，稍微动动脚趾，他可以听见它们之间磨砺的声响——马宏彻底坐起，朝前看去。  
那是一朵白色的花，没有叶子，只有顶端的花瓣在热浪中摇曳。  
沙漠中会有雏菊吗？

马宏再次睁开眼，看着窗上流动的水纹，一股怪异的怅然若失坠落在他的胃里，不过很快，这种感觉在他清醒之后逐渐消逝。身体从梦中回归到温暖舒适的被窝里，床垫安稳地托举，没有刺眼的烈日，没有热风，没有见缝就钻的沙子。他在家，窗外下着雨，城市光中有警笛一啸而过——他很安全。  
卧室安静，马宏听到自己平稳的呼吸声。床头柜的电子钟显示还在夜里3:00，和往常一样，失眠总会让他在这个时间段醒来。他的视线从荧光数字上稍微偏移，在台灯和药瓶之间，一个五寸的实木相框像个恒星坍缩般压弯视觉画面，将他的目光瞬间吸入某个无法触及的回忆黑洞。水纹影子在相框面上游走，照片里两个人的笑脸因此模糊不清。马宏抬手拉亮台灯，坐到床边，把相框从一团乱的床头柜上小心地拿起。他先是看到一个无神消瘦的面孔倒影在玻璃面上，换个角度，无神的眼睛不再审视他，变成照片里的那对母子。他们坐在草坪上，身后是白色的花丛。母亲轻搂着男孩，下巴挨在男孩的头上；男孩朝镜头伸手，正向画面外的人讨要一个拥抱。  
马宏用食指描绘，从她到他，再从他到她，试图去触碰平面下真实的人的肌肤，感受他们温热的呼吸。突然，那张男人的脸再次出现，从相框里与马宏对视，像是未来的人抛下的怜悯一瞥。  
马宏把照片扔到床上，无言地捂住脸，手肘撑在大腿上，在台灯的光影中缩成一团。水纹从他身上淌下，连绵不绝。又是一声警笛，被玻璃模糊后软塌塌地进入寂静的房间。马宏在其间抬头，透过指缝，浅色的眼睛慢慢移动，看着一个小药瓶。电子钟正缓慢地变成3:05，朝06接近。  
3:10的时候，马宏已经在黑暗中入睡，药瓶被打开，没有合上盖子，原本贴在瓶身的用药说明被撕得一干二净。

 

“上世纪中叶，世界资源被证实彻底进入匮乏阶段，国际事态紧接发生转变，各地战乱不断，哨兵向导重新登上历史舞台。一旦觉醒，便要履行国家义务，接受编制并且参与兵役。在那混乱的年代中，锡拉共和国协同“公司”支持研发芯片，植入哨兵向导体内，得以免去繁杂步骤，提高两种超能人的训练效益，增大战胜率，因此一跃成为目前世界上唯一的发达国家。直至今日，锡拉共和国凭借雄厚国资，努力为各处战乱之地带来和平。我将会在以后的课上和你们介绍其中几个有名的战争，不过只有延续五年之久的荒漠之战最为惨烈，以至于后期参战双方签订协议，迎来脆弱的和平时期。当然，有部分人不赞成协议内容，他们日夜隐藏在沙漠中，继续对抗锡拉共和国军，我们将其称为反和平组织，他们却自誉为沙漠革命军……”  
“我以前的历史课可不是这么教的。”保罗·凯勒曼笑着说。马宏站在一旁，没有搭腔。他们看着下沉式设计讲堂里那个教授为年轻哨兵训练生讲共和国史，在与金会面前打发时间。保罗一直对此兴致高昂，像是借此追忆自己的训练生时期，马宏显得兴趣缺缺，更多的时间里他都在与自己的映像对视。  
“后期的维和行动进行得极其艰难，所以现如今大家可以看到偏远地区的国家依旧处在水深火热之中，我相信这节课可以让你们进行深入的思考，想想我们能为此做些什么。”  
“他是在动员这帮人上战场吗？”凯勒曼皱眉，困惑地看向马宏，希望对方可以给点回应。  
马宏转动视线，平静地与保罗对视。讲堂内发出排椅收合的碰撞声，训练生们陆续来到过道上，去往下一节文化课。他们经过保罗和马宏，扭头打量或者小声讨论，对俩人西装翻领上特别行动队的徽章露出向往神情。  
“他应该多教教这帮人怎么运用他们的天赋。”马宏看着那些年轻人，说。“学历史只是浪费时间。”  
“你可是在部队服役过的人，理念当然不一样，相对理论更注重实践，对吧？”保罗朝他眨眨眼睛。马宏抬手看表，没有理会保罗，朝金的办公室走去。  
“好吧，你不想提，没事，反正大家来这里的理由都不简单。”保罗跟着他，不乐意地撇嘴。  
他们穿过干净空旷的过道，来到连接两栋大楼的架空层。透过落地玻璃去看，外面的云层黑厚，沉重地下压，部分云块短暂地被闪电照亮，鱼肚般发白。雨还没落下，不过也快了。  
“糟糕的天气。”保罗喃喃道。  
与刚才训练生专用的现代化建筑不同，第三城的公司分部采用一种奇怪的后现代风格建造，石块钢筋，线条笔直，由中轴线东西对称开，甚至有点20世纪的苏维埃味道。  
他们进入大堂，高阔的空间回荡起俩人的脚步声，公司的标志印在南侧的墙面上，巨大沉稳，金属面立即将走近的马宏身影倒映出来。马宏朝金色的自己看了一眼，保罗正透过反射面看着他。  
“我也觉得这logo太大了。”他打趣着说。“有时候我会担心经过它的时候被砸死。”  
“那么我会给你的坟墓铲第一抔土。”马宏继续走到建筑内侧，按亮电梯按钮。  
“你能参加我的葬礼已经很不错了。”保罗再次笑起来，和他刚才对历史教授的睥睨表情如出一辙。  
金在办公室里等着他们，甚至有点不耐烦。马宏和保罗在红木桌前站开，室内光从特别行动队的徽章上溜过。  
“第三城的公司分部收到消息，如果不出意外，今晚就可以执行追捕计划。”金把文件分发给两人。保罗从桌上拿起文件夹，马宏看了一眼，没有动。  
“你有意见？”金问道。  
“我希望消息来源确切。”马宏直视金身后的落地窗，城市光已经照耀在下压的黑云上。  
“我怎么觉得你是在和我作对？”  
“并没有。”  
“虽然我不知道你是因为什么原因调动到第三城，但只要是归我管理的哨兵，我都希望对方可以与我建立良好的合作关系，一切以工作为重，明白吗？”  
保罗在一旁小声咳嗽，朝马宏做着苦瓜脸。  
马宏点头，视线才从窗外回来，与金对视。  
“我只是想确保行动万无一失。”  
金从办公桌后站起，保罗盯着文件，克制自己不要挑眉。  
“革命军里面有人愿意和公司协商，我们给他保障，他给我们行动的消息。今晚他们要进入第三城帮公司的反叛者詹姆斯·韦斯勒逃跑，第一、二队已经严守在监狱周围，你们第三队需要布局在城外的树林，以防万一，截断他们的逃跑路线。”  
“是沙漠革命军的分支？”保罗突然问。金恼火地瞪着他，保罗只是耸耸肩。“抱歉，这年头的称呼总是更来换去的，不好记。”  
“沙漠革命军已经没了。”  
“我刚才听的历史课不是这么讲的。”保罗扭头看看马宏，寻找认同，对方没理他。  
“有也是名存实亡，由几个人组成的不能称为军队，十年前就已经无法对共和国军构成威胁。现在这支革命军，充其量只是一个效仿历史的无政府主义团伙。”  
“是沙漠革命军的延续？”  
马宏在金就要发火的时候拿走桌面上的文件夹，点点头，直接走出去。保罗站在原地看他关门前的背影，显得无法理解。  
“为什么我感觉他很难合作？”保罗跟金开玩笑。“难道你不担心今晚的计划吗？”  
“亚历山大·马宏具备优良的哨兵素质，实战经验丰富，这没什么好担心的。”金坐回办公桌后面。“而且从资料上看，他经历过结合的断链。”  
保罗挑眉，更加地感到不可思议。  
“像这样天生的哨兵，没有在断链后疯掉，对于公司来说已经是一笔不可或缺的财产了。”

马宏独自穿过架空层时，雨点密布在玻璃墙上，第三城融化在连绵的水浪中。马宏依旧从中看到自己的映像，如鬼魄般漂浮在城市光中，逐渐扭曲。远方探照灯晃动的地方，传来警笛的一声啸响，随后在雷鸣中打散了。


End file.
